1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to data processing and, more particularly, to a programmable circuit assembly for high bandwidth data processing.
2. Description of Related Art
Programmable hardware processors can be made to perform various functions by writing data into a program memory. One example of a programmable processor is a microprocessor. A microprocessor sequentially fetches instructions from a program memory and performs the functions dictated by the instructions. Another type of programmable processor is a field programmable gate array such as the XILINX 5215, available from Xilinx, Inc. The XILINX 5215 performs logic and routing functions depending on the contents of an internal, integrated program memory.
Programmable processors have the advantage of flexibility. Dedicated, non-programmable, hardware is often required, however, to achieve the highest processing speeds. Thus, in applications such as satellite telemetry, it has been difficult to take advantage of the flexibility of programmable processors. In other words, some high speed applications have required large amounts of dedicated, non-programmable, hardware that is expensive to develop and manufacture.